The Fateful Meeting
by Greenybean
Summary: My mind is a black sky. My thoughts are the comets, scorching the terrain. My family are the stars, trying to shine through the darkness but to no avail. But he... He is the sun. The bright force that will light up my world, and change my life for good. Trigger warnings: Depression, mentions of suicide. Please read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the rain that put a damper on Yuri Katsuki's mood, nor was it the freezing temperature. If anything, he couldn't help but feel the weather was a reflection of the mood he woke up with. Because today was Thursday, and Thursday meant support group. Had Yuri's mother not paid so much for the damn thing, he'd skip. It baffled him to think a support group could come at such a costly price, but with a "professional" leader, there was bound to be some form of payment.

He sat at his seat, staring out the window, watching as the raindrops raced each other to the bottom of the sill. How he wished he could be one of them, racing the other members to the door of this God awful place. Aside from the already cashed check, the attendees of the meetings also convinced him to go. While he wasn't relatively friendly with any of them, it was always uplifting to hear someone's success, or to show a supportive face during someone's downfall. Yuri admired those brave enough to share their stories to a random group of people. It gave him hope that one day, he'd be able to do the same.

But he knew in his heart he'd never be able to; despite the fact that these people were his "family" (one of the many idiotic things his leader says), he could never shake his feelings of inferiority. Typically during these meetings, he'd sit quietly and listen to the stories shared, comparing them to his own. More times than not, his journey was a fairytale compared to ones others endured. So why was he here if his issues weren't severe? He knew the answer- his parents. Once they realized the pills weren't helping, they were desperate to find more help for their son. They'd explained the sessions to Yuri as a "way to talk about his feelings in which he won't be embarrassed." Little did his parents know that their son had found a new source of release: through a stranger online by the username Vic_Nik25.

 **Yuuri**

Why on earth this building had the A/C on in this weather, I do not know. And why I, having run here in the freezing rain, carelessly sat underneath a vent is a mystery as well. I shiver, pulling my arms closer to my chest. A wasted effort, really; the front of my coat was just as wet as the sleeves. I remove my glasses from my face, their lenses riddled with water droplets. I wipe them on my jeans, smearing the water across them. I place them back on my nose, the smudge lines still prominent. Better than before, I thought.

"I'm glad everyone could make it through the weather! Please, take a seat! Why on earth is the A/C on?! Let me take care of that, and I'll be back in a jiffy!" The voice of our group leader, James Yardin, rang through the small room. James was a perky, small American man in his mid-thirties. As kind as he was, he annoyed the absolute shit out of me. He was always so happy, pointing out the "positive" things we have in life. He gave absolutely horrible advice, but he was a good listener and his wife made the most delicious pumpkin pie I'd ever had.

People pulled chairs from the corners and placed them haphazardly around the room, attempting to resemble a circle. I scoot mine closer as to not seem like as much of an introvert. I cast a shy smile to the people around me, who return the gesture. A loud churning sound comes from the depths of the building, and James comes bustling back into the room, a triumphant smile on his face. "There, heat! That's more like it! Can't have my family turning into ice cubes!" Polite chuckles sound around the room. I bite my lip to prevent a disgusted sigh from slipping out.

James pulled a chair into our shape, positioned across from me. He crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap, flashing a smile at everyone. "Alright! We'll start off our meeting with turning to the people around you and telling them something pleasant about your week." He instructs. This was a practice we did every week. I usually just gave the same answer every time: my mom prepared my favorite dinner on (insert day of the week). And whomever I told would smile kindly, and then proceed to tell me how they saved a baby from a burning building or something extravagant and amazing like that. My life lacked the pizazz that so many others had. I shouldn't complain; the only times I ever leave my house are to grocery shop or come to these meetings.

Once our exchanges were said, we turned our attention back to James. He dug around in his bag like a madman, frantically pulling things out and placing them in a pile. Suddenly, he cried "aHA!" and sat back in his chair, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I too have a happy story to share from my week. I was reading a bedtime story to my daughter- Green Eggs and Ham- and as always, I am taken aback by the creativity Dr. Seuss had with writing. So I decided to research him further, and I found this quote I want to share with you all," he cleared his throat and held the paper closer to his eyes, "be who YOU are and say what YOU feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." He looks expectantly around the room. What, does this guy think someone's life has entirely changed after hearing that quote? Sure, it's a way I wish I could think of things, but I doubt anybody is going to stand from their chair and exclaim that James Yardin's research has cured their depression. A chuckle escapes as I think of that image, and James' head snaps in my direction. "Yuri? What do you think of that quote?"

Shit. Memories come flooding back as I remember teachers mercilessly calling on me, knowing full well I didn't know the answer. All eyes are on me as I desperately try and remember what the quote even was. What was it?! Something about mattering and minding. "Well…" I begin, looking down at my hands. They moved thoughtlessly, first rubbing my jeans and then tucking themselves away in my coat sleeves. "I um, think that quote is going to have to do with today's topic." I finish. James laughs, his brown hair flopping around as his shoulders bounce.

"Yes Yuri! You're exactly right! But what does it make you feel like, emotionally? What did you think of when you heard that quote?" He asks. Why couldn't he just move on?! Call on someone who regularly shares their emotions. Grilling me wasn't going to get him anywhere; he's talking to the same guy who's used the same "good event" answer for the past 2 months.

"I… I dunno. I don't really feel anything, I just like it. I'm sorry, Mr. Yardin-"

"No! Yuri! We're a family here! You don't call your father by his last name, do you? Call me James, or Jimmy, or whatever you're comfortable with." He says lightly. I nod slightly, and he smiles reassuringly. "You said you liked it, right? Is there a reason you like it? Something you can… connect with?" He asks.

I should've known this was coming. James usually targets one person in the group, stringing them along with little questions until eventually they spill their life sorrows. I wasn't sure how truly effective it was, but I knew he wasn't going to get a desireable answer from me. "Well, I um guess I can connect it with my… parents? They always listen to me. And.. my, erm, family here too. They listen to me like… they are now." I stutter, avoiding eye contact. I look up briefly and lock eyes with a woman, who smiles kindly at me.

"Yes, we're all here for you, Yuri. Anything else? Any friends come to mind? Any memories?" James asks.

"My friends who I keep up with from school. They never minded me… and they mattered." I said. James nods and smiles, satisfied at my participation. He turns his attention towards another member, and I exhale a sigh of relief. I'd never been one for attention, let alone having attention while talking about my feelings. But I had to admit, it felt nice talking about the people I knew were there for me. It made me feel much less alone than I've felt before. And I hadn't even mentioned _him._

My mind begins racing as I think of my online friend. I haven't spoken to him since Monday. He's been busy travelling, but I remember him saying he'd be back home today. I wonder if he'd even be awake; it was 1:30 pm here, it'd be only 9:30 am in Russia, and assuming his flight got in late, he'd still be asleep.

I completely zone out of James' lecture, watching the clock tick out of the corner of my eye. At 1:55, he breaks out the pumpkin pie and sends us home. I grab a slice and rush towards the door, hoping to avoid speaking with anyone, but to no avail. "Yuri! Hold on a second!" James shouts. I stop and sigh, turning back against the flow of people and looking at the small figure in front of me. Once everyone was through, I meet him back at his spot in the circle.

"Do you want a ride home? I'd hate for you to have to walk in this weather." James asks. A warm feeling spreads in my chest, heating the coldness the rain had left. Gestures like these always brought this feeling to my heart. Despite how annoying he can be, James was one of the few people capable of making me feel this way; happy.

I attempt to tug my coat tighter around me, but my midsection prevents me from doing so. I blush, hoping James hadn't noticed the awkward maneuver. "No, it's quite alright. My home is just across the bridge. Thank you very much though."

He picks his things up and begins slowly walking towards the door. I follow, trailing slightly behind. "I'm glad that you shared today, Yuri. I enjoy listening to you speak. How did you feel?"

Terrified? Pissed off? Self-conscious? "I was a little nervous at first, but it was okay. I felt a little better afterwards."

A relieved look comes over his face. "See? It feels better to talk. I wish you'd do so more often. I think you'll find many people relate to you." It takes all I have not to laugh aloud at what he says. Really? Does he seriously think the people in there- a majority of which are going through ugly divorces, childhood trauma, death- can relate their depression to a guy who's just lonely? Professional my ass; he doesn't have a good reading on any of us.

"Okay. I'll try and participate more. Thanks again… James. Have a nice week." I said, hesitating slightly as to not call him Mr. Yardin again. Who knows what he'd do if I did that again- probably take me to a ball game after our meeting and tell me how proud he is of me. Or some other weird dad-son bonding thing.

I walk out the door, the rain pelting me like frozen bullets the minute I step outside. I curse under my breath, pulling my hood up and sprinting towards my house. I blink every few moments to prevent water from falling in my eyes, but it does no good for my glasses. Dammit, why hadn't I just accepted the ride from the guy? Why must I be so stubborn? My breath creates fog in front of my face, blinding me even more. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I stop, bending at the waist and resting my hands on my knees, completely exhausted. I catch a glimpse of myself in a puddle, taking in the sight of my flushed chubby cheeks and askew glasses. I can't help the disgusted sigh that falls from my lips. How have I let myself get like this? I tear myself away from the puddle and shuffle the rest of the way home, squinting against the harshness of the rain and the headlights of the passing cars.

I barely step inside the door of my home before my mother is racing to the door, a steaming towel in her hand. "Yuri! What is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you call someone to come get you? You're going to get sick now!" She exclaims, stripping me of my freezing jacket and wrapping the warm towel around me. I allow her to coddle me, ignoring the looks given by visitors in the hot spring. I am rushed to my room, where she pushes me in and orders me to change my clothes. Once the door closes, I gratefully peel off the soaked clothes, shivering as I toss them into my hamper. I put on some fresh clothes, inhaling the comforting scent of my home. The one place I constantly matter. I roll my eyes at my thought, urging myself to get James' voice and lesson out of my head.

I walk back towards the dining room where my father, sister, and mother sit crowded around a small television. I lean over my sister's shoulder, which earns me a look of disgust. "A news program flashed on the screen, portraying the image of a young man holding a bouquet of flowers. The header read " _Victor Nikiforov wins fifth Grand Prix."_ "Who's this pansy?" My father asks. My sister, her mouth open as if she were about to scream, shoots my father a look of daggers. My mother covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter.

"You don't know who Victor Nikiforov is?! You sit and watch television all day, yet you can't remember the name of the most renowned figure skater of this time?!" She exclaims, waving her hands around like a bird in distress. My father offers only a shrug, changing the channel to a Korean drama.

"I didn't know who that guy was either." I mutter. Big mistake. My sister's head whips around 180 degrees, and I mentally begin writing my will. I back away slowly as she turns her whole body towards me, holding my hands in surrender. "Mari, I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

I turn and attempt to run, but I'm too slow. She jumps the couch like it's a hurdle and grabs the back of my sweatshirt. She tugs back, yanking me against her front. "I live in a household of uncultured people!" She yells to the sky, and leans into my ear. "You? You're coming with me. We're going to watch every single skating routine Victor Nikiforov has ever performed." I beg for mercy, but my cries are ignored. She drags me towards her room, the last sight I see being my parents laughing at my helplessness from the couch.

An agonizing hour later, I am able to slip from my sister's grasp as her shift begins. I race to my room, slamming the door and leaning against it, preventing her from opening it if she chose to pursue me. A few minutes pass, and I breathe a sigh of relief. She's given up for now.

Although I didn't appreciate Mari forcing me to watch ice skating routines, I couldn't help the fascination I felt watching the man skate. He, this Victor Nikiforov, moved with elegance and fluidity. It had to be one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. He possessed the ability of making skating look effortless, leading ordinary people like me could step onto a rink and skate a waltz without any trouble. However, I know if I were to even step out onto the ice, I'd fall and make a fool of myself. The thought brings unpleasant memories to my mind; all the times I'd been the outsider, all the times I'd been alone. Growing up had been tough, but at least then I was forced to be exposed to people. Now I sit in my room, sulking, wishing I could be a socialite and have everyone like me.

 _But there is someone who likes you._ The voice in my head snaps me from my reverie, and I quickly glance my watch. It was nearing 4:00 pm. My heart leapt into my throat; could he be online?

I'm at my desk in seconds, powering on the ancient machine, willing it to go faster. Forcing me to watch the ice skating videos had distracted me from the one true happiness I could always count on. The machine whirred to life, the glow illuminating my glasses. Out of habit, I moved the mouse over the chat room shortcut, and I anxiously clicked it.

What greeted me next was my pathetic excuse of a chat room page. My profile picture wasn't even of me, but of my old dog who passed away. My biography was left blank, as was most of the information on my account. The only information available to the public was my birthday, which was required so I could verify I was over 13 years of age and could use the chat room.

My friend list was even more sad. It was comprised of 5 people, three of which I hadn't spoken to in quite some time. The first was my sister, who added me out of pity. Following were two friends from my childhood, Yuko and Takeshi Nishigori. It brought a smile to my face to see the two had married, but I couldn't place how they found me on this chat room. If one of them happen to be online at the same time as I, they always send a "how're you doing?" message. I wish they'd skip this part and tell me about their lives; I thoroughly enjoyed hearing the mischief their children were causing them. They always inquire why I'm never around, and this is usually when my replies get spacey. I can't blame them though; I as good as disappeared after I dropped out of college.

Next was the only friend I'd made in college- a boy hailing from Thailand by the name of Phichit Chulanont. A communications major, the guy had the social skills to befriend anyone, yet he chose to stick with my sorry ass. He's rarely online, normally overloaded with college work and his job. Phichit always manages to make me laugh, but talking to him reminds me of what the friendship could have been had I stayed in school. And then I get depressed again and I begin evaluating my life and choices while Phichit rambles about hamsters or video games. I am grateful to Phichit for never prying into why I never returned second semester. When I told him I dropped out, he simply replied "I'll miss you!" and continued ranting about his new classes.

The last person, the one who brings me nothing but joy, the one who makes my heart race when I see is online, is Vic_Nik25. I came across this man on one of my darkest days. A stranger, he talks in a way such that I feel comfortable and safe, knowing he'll never tell anyone what I say. His profile is somewhat similar to mine; pretty barren, save for the required birthday entry. But it didn't matter who he was or where he was from. He was always there for me, the green dot next to his name now a visual of my happiness. And the green dot was there now.

 _KatsukiPCB: You're online!_

 _Vic_Nik25: I arrived home this morning! I just woke up- I wanted to take Makkachin for a walk, but it's raining._

 _KatsukiPCB: It's raining here too! That gross, freezing rain that manages to get in every crevice of your body. I'm still cold._

 _Vic_Nik25: Why go outside, Katsuki? Now you run the risk of catching ill, which worries me._

 _KatsukiPCB: Don't worry about me :) I feel 100% now that I'm talking to you._

 _Vic_Nik25: That's a thoughtful comment. I missed talking with you while I was away. I was wondering why I felt so empty… it was because you weren't there._

A blush crept onto my cheeks, heating my whole body. My fingers fumbled around the keyboard, unsure how to respond. How was I supposed to respond to something like that?

 _Vic_Nik25: You're sneaky- trying to avoid my question. What were you doing outside? Out with a girl?_

 _KatsukiPCB: No, that was not the case. I had a meeting today._

 _Vic_Nik25: Ah right, I keep forgetting it's Thursday. Thursday is your secret meeting day._

 _KatsukiPCB: It's incredibly tedious. I wish I didn't have to go._

 _Vic_Nik25: Don't go anymore! It makes you go out in the bitter weather._

 _KatsukiPCB: I wish it were that simple._

 _KatsukiPCB: Tell me, how was your trip?_

 _Vic_Nik25: My trip? It was tiresome. Longer than I wished it were. I missed my Makkachin._

 _Vic_Nik25: You seem a bit guarded today, Katsuki. Did something happen at your meeting?_

Shit. He could tell something was off just from the way I was writing. I hadn't told Vic about anything I've been through for fear I'd scare him away. But sitting there, watching his chat bubble appear and disappear, witnessing his concern for my well-being… something inside of me broke. The cracked dam was starting to split.

 _KatsukiPCB: How is it possible you know me so well?_

 _Vic_Nik25: I take great interest in the people I care about. Everything you tell me is mentally stored and never forgotten. I know how we usually talk, and you seem out of it. If you need to, I'm always here for you._

It broke.

 _KatsukiPCB: I'm about to tell you something that no one has ever been told before. I don't want to scare you away. But if I do… I want you to know you've changed my life._

 _Vic_Nik25: Katsuki…_

 _KatsukiPCB: It all started back in my childhood. I was always the misfit: too fat, too geeky, too weird, too something. I had two friends growing up, and was bullied for everything and anything. Inevitably, I got horribly depressed. I stopped going to school. I became a recluse to my room. No one bothered to see what had happened to me, because no one cared. I graduated solely because my teachers liked me and felt sorry for me. My parents, bless them, thought university would be a better environment because there were more people. This was a huge mistake; I remained a pariah and was, again, the weird kid that no one noticed but always made fun of. I dropped out after my first semester, failing, wasting thousands of dollars. I was… I am a screw up. And on the night of February 11th, I decided I was going to take my own life. I was good for nothing, hadn't given anything to this world. This world didn't want me in it. It birthed me, recoiled at the sight, and casted me away. I couldn't face my parents that next day. I stayed cooped up in my room, which wasn't unusual for me. When everyone left, I knew it was time. I grabbed all of my prescribed pills, placed the letters to my family neatly on my bed, and braced myself for what I was about to do. But something inside me prevented from bringing the pills to my mouth. It was screaming for me to stop, to get help. I can't help but laugh at this voice, for what help was I to get? No psychiatrist had helped. No doctor. No meds. My few friends and family had tried, but they couldn't see how fucked up I really was. But this voice… it urged me over to the computer. It controlled my body; turn on the computer, scroll to the chat room. Clicking connect with stranger, I have no idea what I thought would happen. There was no one who could cure me. And then… and then I met you. I believe it was fate that connected us that night. You talked to me like… like I was special. Like I mattered. And you made me smile and laugh, actions I hadn't done legitimately for months. Talking to you more and more made me less of an introvert. I would interact more with visitors, go to the store with my family, allow them to sign me up for support groups. Yeah, the group sucks and I don't feel it's done too much for me. But then again, I'm comparing it to what you did for me. And you changed my life… you saved my life. And it's something I can never repay you for. So thank you. Thank you for igniting my flame again._

I was crying. I don't know when I started crying. But it was out there, I'd done it. I officially told someone everything about me. I watch anxiously, praying he wouldn't leave. Praying he'd answer. Praying, praying, praying….

The chat bubbles appear. My heart stops.

 _Vic_Nik25: Tell me your name._

 _KatsukiPCB: What?_

 _Vic_Nik25: Tell me your name and where you are._

 _KatsukiPCB: My name is Yuri Katsuki. I live in Hasetsu, Japan…_

 _Vic_Nik25: I am coming to you. I want to meet you in person._

 _KatsukiPCB: What?! You can't be serious!_

 _Vic_Nik25: I will fly out tonight, hopefully be in by Saturday_

 _KatsukiPCB: What are you saying?_

 _Vic_NikPCB: I can get a ride from the airport to your hot springs._

 _KatsukiPCB: Vic, what is going on?_

 _Vic_Nik25: When I get there, I'll look for a Yuri Katsuki._

 _KatskiPCB: Wait._

 _Vic_Nik25: My name is Victor Nikiforov. And Yuri… I will see you soon._

 **Vic_Nik25 has logged off**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how long I remained staring at the computer screen. Long enough so that my fingers were stiff from remaining poised on the keyboard and my mouth was dry from hanging agape. I kept rereading the conversation, my heart racing every time I read his last few messages. This couldn't be real. There's no way he was going to just drop everything and come to me… no way I had just poured my heart out like that… . This whole thing was probably a dream; I'd most likely fallen asleep while watching those ice skating videos.

Deep inside, however, I wanted this to be nothing but true. I wanted him to come to Japan, I wanted to meet him face to face. I wanted to show him my hot springs and introduce him to my family and show him around town. I wanted to talk to him, to properly thank him, to finally _have_ someone all to myself. It was an incredibly selfish thought, but I gave myself the liberty of thinking it.

In a daze, I slip on my sweatpants and nightshirt, ignoring the usual sense of self-consciousness I got when pulling clothes over my stomach. I throw the covers to my be back, slipping into the satin sheets and snuggling under all over the covers. It was early still; I hadn't even eaten yet. But I was full on the feeling of excitement and fear, and for the first time ever, the demons were quiet as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

I was standing in an airport. I don't know how I knew it was an airport. There was no furniture, no windows. The walls were blank, and no one else was around. My legs began to move, bringing me closer to my destination. To _him_. I could vaguely make out a figure several yards ahead of me. A huge smile forms on my face as I force my legs into a run, yet I feel as if I'm running through Jello. I call out for him, but nothing comes out. A century passes before the figure comes into clear view. It's tall, wearing a long brown trench coat with a matching hat that covers its face. Had I seen it on the street, I would've walked the opposite direction, but I find myself urging my legs to move faster. And when I finally reach him, when he finally turns to look at me, I take a deep breath. My eyes move tentatively up towards his face, and I frown in confusion.

I'm met with darkness. A murky, strange darkness that lies where the face should've. I blink a few times, but the same sight greets me. "Who are yo-" I begin, reaching my hand out towards its shoulder. The minute I make contact, the figure turns to sand. I retract my hand immediately, staring in horror at the remains at my feet. How stupid, I thought, collapsing. How stupid to think I could have anything in this world. To think someone, someone I didn't even know would drop everything and come here. They're probably laughing, laughing at the poor sap in Japan who will sit waiting for someone who doesn't even exist. Stupid. A stupid screw up. That's all I'll ever be…

I wake with a jolt. Sunlight peers in through my blinds, shining the sweat on my face. I take a dry gulp, my parched throat crying for a drink. "Holy shit." I mutter, sitting up and resting my head in my hands. Where the hell did that come from? The vision of the figure turning to sand repeats in my mind like a film. The dream projected the fear that I had been feeling this whole time: that all of this was a hoax and I had fallen for it. That Vic_Nik25 was some kid in a faraway country pretending to be someone's friend, promising he'd come visit, only to crush them when he never shows. Could it be true…?

My growling stomach halts my train of thought. When had I last eaten? I climb out of bed, my mind foggy, and make my way into the dining area. Our hot springs was already in business, guests moving in and out of the living space and into the springs. I pull my chair out and sit down, staring at the placemat in front of me. "Yuri! Are you feeling better? I got so worried when you didn't come for dinner. I saw you were sleeping and figured you weren't feeling well… I told you you'd get sick from the rain yesterday!" My mother exclaims, rushing out from God knows where and placing her hands on my forehead. I grunt and lean away from her, my glasses falling to the floor in the process.

"Mom," I begin, bending to reach my glasses, "I'm fine. I was just tired. I'm starving though, what's for breakfast?" I ask.

"I have ingredients for tamagoyaki, if you'd like." I nod, and my mom smiles. "Good! Mari isn't awake yet, so I'll go wake her up and make her some too." I groan as she leaves the room, wishing I could eat by myself. Now I'll have to deal with Mari's complaining on an empty stomach and a horrible mindset. Great.

Mari stumbles into the kitchen, looking completely hungover. Her face was puffy and her eyes had deep circles under them, as if she hadn't slept. I raise an eyebrow as she sits down next to me sniffling and oddly silent. "Good morning." I say. She glares at me, and puts her head down.

"No. This is not a good morning."

"Why not? The sun is out. The birds are chirping. The flowers are blooming. The-"

She whips her head up suddenly, her eyes wet with tears. "Victor Nikiforov is quitting!" She howls, and then begins to cry. My heart rate picks up as I begin to think she's talking about my "Victor Nikiforov," but then realize she's talking about that skater guy. I awkwardly pat her shoulder, looking around helplessly for my mother's aid.

"H-hey now, it's okay. Why is he quitting?"

She sits up again, snot running down her face. I fight the urge to make a disgusted sound. "P-p-personal reasons, h-he said." She stutters, rubbing her hands all over her face. Just then, my mother comes out of the kitchen with the tamagoyakis. She gasps when she sees my sister, and looks at me with a confused look on her face. I shrug and stand from the table, meeting my mother halfway.

"Something about some dude quitting something." I explain. I take my plate from my mom and retreat back to my room, feeling slightly sorry for throwing her to the wolf.

 **? POV**

"You can't do this! What abo-about your success? What about me?" The young boy says, stamping his foot like a child despite his teenage age. I chuckle slightly, picking the strap of my bag up over my shoulder and ruffling his hair. He jumps back at my action, hissing like the kitten he is often referred to as.

"What about you? What do I have to do with that?"

"I'm supposed to learn from you! You're my teacher, my influence! You can't just quit and leave me hanging. You won't even tell me why."

"Because, kitten, it is none of your concern. Also, I am not quitting. I'm simply taking some time off. Consider it… like a maternity leave."

"A _what?"_

"Yes," I say, my eyes shining, "a maternity leave. For the birth of a new beginning." I turn away from the appalled boy and make my way towards to door. As I reach for the handle, another voice causes me to stop.

"You're making a big mistake." My coach said, leaning suspiciously against the wall. We make eye contact, and his eyes are filled with anger and disappointment. "Taking a year off isn't going to help you in any way. You're going to come back and your little predecessor will wipe the ice with you."

I smile, the venom in my coach's words not affecting my mood at all. "And I will cheer and be happy for my teammate and his success."

He narrows his eyes. "Well, skating aside, it's not going to help your public image either." He knows he struck a nerve. I feel my jaw tighten, and the smile leave my face. It feels almost like a wild west showdown; two cowboys facing each other, seeing which one will fall first. What my coach doesn't understand is that I don't lose.

"I don't care anymore." I say, and walk out the door before he can say anything else.

The morning air of St. Petersburg is so refreshing. It may be the same temperature of the ice house, maybe even colder, but I didn't mind. So many of my happiest memories come from here. I smile as I walk by the ocean, inhaling the salty air and feeling the wind on my cheeks. I wonder if he'd ever want to come here some day. Maybe… maybe he would.

When I reach my apartment complex, I climb the stairs up to my floor. I go inside, petting my loyal dog as she greets me at the door. My suitcase, still out from my last trip, lay open on the floor, clothes already neatly folded. I throw in the rest of my belongings, secure my apartment, and turn to my dog. She tilts her head to the side, as if asking where I'm going. I kneel down beside her and stroke her head. "Makkachin, we're about to go somewhere special." I say. I gaze out the window, watching as a plane takes off for the clouds. I smile. "And we're going to meet someone who is even more special."

 **Hello there! I apologize for being absent for so long. I hit a bit of writers block (as you can tell from this update) and have been trying to form a progression for months. Consider this chapter 1.5. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuri**

"I'm so glad you wanted to come to the store with me today, Yuri! I always love spending time with you." My mother says, pushing a cart into the grocery store. I adjust the mask covering most of my face, and stick my hands further in my pockets.

I don't dislike grocery shopping. I find an odd pleasure in roaming the store, admiring the multitude of food items and imagining the kinds of dishes I (or being honest, my mother) would create with them. But going to the grocery store meant going out in public which exponentially increased the chances of running into someone I know, which is why I avoided going for so long. But now with the possibility of a guest arriving hopefully tomorrow, I wanted to ensure we'd have plenty of food for him to indulge in.

I keep my head in my coat, trailing my mom like a lost puppy while she takes her sweet time in picking out our necessary groceries. God, I didn't bargain on it taking this long. What had we even run to the store for in the first place? Ah right, to purchase mochi to prepare Mari's favorite dessert. Hopefully it will cheer her up after the whole ice skater quitting debacle, or I'm never coming out of my room again.

Agitation sets in as I shift my weight from foot to foot, watching in disbelief as my mom seems to be comparing two of the same items. Gritting my teeth, I fold my hands behind my back and ask, "Would you like for me to get the rest of the items on the grocery list so it won't take so long?"

My mother turns to me, peering at me over her glasses. My smile is pathetically forced, but she hands me the list and pushes the cart my way anyway. I push the cart in front of me as I quickly move to the next aisle, squinting at the tiny writing my father had used while creating the list. How could my mother read this?

With my attention so fixed on the list, I'd lost complete sense of where the cart was headed. I glance up in time to see it gently tap the woman standing in the aisle. I heard her gasp in surprise, and feel my legs go numb. The bun containing her long brown hair was assembled the same way for as long as I've known her, and her long, lean dancer's body was always something I had strived for.

Before I even had a chance to apologize, she whips around and sticks her finger in my face. "Watch where you're going, you pillsberry doughboy! How disrespectful of you to push your cart into a woman while she's shopping? Where were your eyes, huh? I know exactly where you were looking, you perv!" Why, I oughtta-"

Pulling the mask off of the lower half of my face, I cower back. "M-Minako-sensei! It's me, Yuri! Yuri Katsuki! I'm so sorry for hitting you with the cart, I promise I wasn't doing anything bad!" I shut my eyes, embracing the slap I know she was about to unleash upon my cheek. Slowly opening one eye, I see her step back from me and squint.

"Yuri… Katsuki? Is that really you?" She asks in disbelief. I push my hat away from my eyes and offer her a warm smile, her face lighting up with recognition. I begin to prepare for a hug, when she steps back with a look of horror crossing her face. "What HAPPENED to you? You've gotten so… so… fat! Where have you been? What have you been DOING?"

I sigh, wondering why I thought this would be a happy reunion. "I've… had a really rough year. I coped with food and… now I'm fat and somewhat happy, I guess." I say shamefully, shrugging my shoulders.

My honesty takes her by surprise, and the look of disappointment is wiped off her face. She places a comforting hand on my arm, offering me a kind smile. "Well… It's really good to see you again. It's been quite a while."

I nod. "Yes, how have you been?"

"Nothing's changed. Still teaching at the studio. Still bartending. Anything to keep food on the table and alcohol in the fridge." She says, roaring with laughter. I smile awkwardly, lacing my fingers together in front of me.

"It's nice to hear you're doing well. We should catch up sometime, someplace different. I have to finish up with the groceries and find my mom."

"Right, I should be heading out too. Well Yuri, it was really nice to see you again… Oh, and I know it's quite chilly outside, but a run a few times a week never hurt anybody!"

"Noted. See you, Minako-sensei." I say, moving my cart to the side more to let her pass. She smiles at me as she goes by, and I watch her stroll towards checkout, her wine bottle in tow. Some people never change, I think to myself as I hurriedly add the remaining groceries plus some extra to the cart. Wheeling like a madman, I spot my mom idly walking down an aisle. I quickly push the cart towards her, hoping the sound of an oncoming cart will force her to stop rather than me call out for her.

I reach her as she comes to the end of the aisle. She looks at the full cart for a minute, and I worry she sees the extra items I'd thrown in. She nods satisfactorily, and I let out a sigh of relief that she didn't seem to notice. My instinct tells me my mother's perceptiveness caught it immediately, but with me being so overweight, she probably expected a few more junk food items to appear in the cart.

As we check out, I begin telling my mom how I ran into Minako-sensei. I decided to leave the drinking part out, not wanting my mother to worry for her. When our groceries were bagged, I grabbed all of the bags and followed my mom out of the store. My act of chivalry was not well received by my body as I huffed and puffed all the way to our car. My arms were visibly shaking, but my mom offered no help. I thank God that we didn't run into Minako-sensei now, or there'd be hell to pay.

I hand my mom the bags as she loads up the car, relieved to get rid of the extra baggage. Once secured, she smiles at me. "Thank you for taking the bags, Yuri. What did I do to deserve a son like you?" She asks.

She turns to bring the cart back, and I shake my head. "Nothing. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve a failure like me." I say once she's out of an earshot. I sit in the passenger seat of the car, ashamed at how much sweat I'd broken out in carrying a pathetic load of groceries to the car. Minako's comments were hurtful… but they were true. How HAD I let myself get this way? What would **Vic_Nik25** think when he saw that I was just a fat, lonely kid? I sigh, feeling sorry for myself as my mom gets into the driver's' seat and drives the short distance home.

Once back at the hot spring, she puts the car in park. "You are not a failure." She said, her eyes staring off into the distance. I look at her confusedly, then remember the comment I had made in the parking lot. How the HELL had she heard that?! She had to have been at least 7 meters away. She turns her head towards me, but I keep my eyes on my lap. "I would never let my son become a failure. You have not failed me. You have not failed this family. Yuri, the only person you failed is yourself. And you know what the great part about letting yourself down is? You can let yourself back up again. You can improve. Yuri, no one is harder on you than yourself. You've come so far… I'm so proud of you. And I love you so very much, Yuri. I always have, and I always will. There's nothing you can do that will ever change that."

Fuck, I'm crying again. Tears roll down my cheeks, spilling down the front of my nose and onto my hands. I let out a huge sob, and look at my mom out of my peripheral vision. Surprisingly, her eyes remain dry. The feeling radiating from her is not necessarily love, but firmness. She's demanding me to stop feeling this way, to stop feeling sorry for myself. The thought of my parents being disappointed in me is nonexistent, and I should quit living my life thinking this. My mom didn't intend for this to be a speech, but a wake-up call. I wipe my nose on my sleeve and look at her through glassy eyes. She smiles at me, her eyes crinkling in the corners. She pulls me into a hug, and I rest my head on her chest like a child. Inhaling, I drink in the scent of my mother; food, laundry detergent, perfume, and heat. It's a scent I've used for comfort in my most lonely days, the days before **Vic_Nik25** came into my life.

Once collected, I peel myself off of her and give her a determined nod. Satisfied, she slides out of the car and reaches for the groceries. I meet her halfway, taking the portion closest to my side. I walk in beside her, not struggling nearly as much as before, and place the bag on the kitchen counter. The lobby of our hot spring is oddly empty. Normally the mid-morning is when all of the oldies come out for their wake up soak and breakfast. What gives?

My questions are answered when Mari enters the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes wide and panting. It looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Mari?! Dear, what's wrong?" My mom asks, rushing over to my sister, placing her hands on her shoulders. Mari looks past mom at me, and I gulp. Oh no. What had I done to get her this crazed?

She points a wavering finger at me, and says: "Hot spring. He's here." Her voice is raspy, as if she's been yelling.

"He? Who's "He?" Yuri, what's going on?" My mother asks. But I breeze past her, not even bothering to worry about how Mari knew about him. But he's actually here. A day early, at that. My **Vic_Nik25** … he actually came to me.

You'd think I would be running to the hot spring, anxious to finally meet him. But my walk is slow and clumsy, stumbling over the uneven carpet. Our guests are eyeing the first hot spring as if a pot of gold were in there, but they couldn't enter for some reason. As if I had the magic touch, I push on the door and feel the heat from the water rush at me and steam my glasses. I walk hesitantly around the rocks, and see a man sitting at the end of the pool. He meets my eyes, brown meeting an icy blue. I stare at him, unable to form words, and he smiles. This man… I know this man. I rack my brain, God, when had I seen him before? His face burned in my mind, but his association was a question mark. He stood gracefully, completely nude, and that's when I realized. He had the grace of an ice skater… THE ice skater… The one and only Victor Nikiforov.

He really was him.

"You must be Yuri Katsuki." He says, a heavy Russian accent prevalent in his speech. I stupidly nod, and point a wavering finger at him.

"A-and yo-you're… Victor Nikiforov."

The man laughed, his gray bangs falling in his eyes. With a slim finger, he pushes them aside and says, "Well yes, that's my real name. However you probably know me better as Vic_Nik25."

"You're really here…" I say, amazed at the fact that he was standing right in front of me. His nudity hadn't even registered in my mind. Once I noticed, an uncomfortable blush spread across my cheeks and I forced my eyes to remain on his face.

"Yes, I'm really here. Did you not think I was telling the truth?" He asks, stepping out of the water. I made a weird sound as he moves closer to me, turning my head to the side to avoid seeing anything I shouldn't. Victor grabs my chin and forces me to look into his eyes. He smiles at me. "Well, I'm here. And I'm real. And there's so much I want to talk to you about, Yuri… It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **To those of you living in the United States, Happy Independence Day! Thank you for bearing with my upload schedule. I'll do my best to get more content out in a quicker time frame!**


End file.
